


Memories In A Different Cell

by Jen425



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Tokusatsu
Genre: Crack that Turned Into Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Billy is kidnapped.That’s the simple part.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Memories In A Different Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/gifts).



> So this got cracky. Then this got angsty. Then this got hurt/comfort-y. Whoops.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Billy admits to admiring the technology of his would-be kidnappers’ ship. It’s incredible. Smooth, quick, and not covered in the usual dark color scheme and uncared for parts of their ilk. It even has excellent holding cells.

It would be significantly more impressive if said cells weren’t to be used in a sentient trafficking economic empire favored by… far too many organizations to count.

Nonetheless, Billy has now placed the original owners in their cells if he didn’t have to shoot them. (For which it should be noted that, for all that their spacefaring technology is excellent, their blasters are of reprehensible quality.) He’s also freed any prisoners listed as belonging to any known allies, prior to capture.

Now he just needs to call…

“Oh, Billy!” Tommy says. “Why are you calling me from a… Evillorlorlua Incorporated ship?”

“I was supposed to be bait,” Billy says. “For a trapped aimed at you.”

Tommy rubs the back of his neck. He looks exhausted, which isn’t surprising since he’s… back in the business.

“Sorry,” he says. “I took one of the kids out each weekend the past month, for some experience and a break. Might have angered more active Evil Empires than I thought.”

Billy shrugs.

“It wasn’t extremely disruptive,” he admits. “Though I was wondering if you could help me order my fellow prisoners.”

Tommy blinks.

“Well, we had a fight today,” he says. “So I should be good for a few.”

Billy smiles.

“You have my gratitude.”

  
  
  


Despite what Billy said, the first thing Tommy does, after calling Andros, borrowing the Mark Two’s teleporting capabilities, and arriving at the ship, is once again check Billy over.

Billy had fought by his side from the start until he’d had to leave, and though, yes, the former Blue had chosen to leave, they’d rekindled what at the time had been a budding romance just shortly before the island blew, during a, well… an interesting adventure, to say the least. But, even if Billy had just been Tommy’s teammate, he would be worried. (Just, hah! No teammate is “just” a teammate after all they’ve lived through together. All Tommy’s tried and failed to protect his kids from.)

But, luckily, Billy does still look mostly fine. Years surrounded by first the Power and then the waters of Aquitar have enhanced his healing factor, so any small cuts or bruises he might have had are already long gone.

More important is finding out who he angered this time.

“Darkor’s Empire of Darkness?” Billy asks, as they go along the list of buyers while on their way back to Earth. Tommy shakes his head.

“The Rangers on Zipo took him out a month ago,” he explains. “Trent and I just helped with their last General.”

“Queen Screecha,” Billy reads.

“Comes after her enemies personally.”

“The Lord of the Lion Galaxy,” Billy reads. Tommy again shakes his head.

“Self contained, for now,” he says. “No Rangers, but a Resistance, and there’s been no way to safely help. I’ve never fought them, actually.”

Billy hmms.

“You attract the ire of twenty seven too many villainous factions,” he points out. Tommy hmms, looking up from the ship controls to join Billy at the ship logs. One is open with schematics of the ten doomsday weapons onboard. (He’ll teleport them to his base for safekeeping.) Another is passengers. The third is the list of buyers, unattached to orders for this very reason.

The problem is that Billy was captured by an unaffiliated bounty hunter while the ship doesn’t have any more details than “Bring him alive, deliver a threat to Tommy Oliver Kai-Rita Ka-Zordon of Earth”.

“Fair point,” Tommy admits. “Still, who could it…”

Oh.

Right there, three names down in the list.

Lady Zi-Eid.

She’d kidnapped them a few years back to… get revenge on Zordon defeating her son by torturing his kids? It was dumb, even more so because Zordon had been…

Well, he’d been gone.

Nonetheless, the monster woman had almost taken them out before Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim had arrived with the remade original Mighty Morphin Morphers that Zedd had used, returned from their evil users.

It had… it had been fine.

(He can feel his fist clench under Billy’s loose palm.)

  
  
  


Oh. Billy stares at the name. Zi-End. The woman had been out for revenge, and she’d chosen them as her targets because they were the longest serving  _ Kai-Zordonex _ alive. Tommy had taken the brunt of the attack obviously on purpose, always the perfect Ranger, the master of bantering insults that drew her ire.

Even if there had been a new Dragon or White Tiger Coin, he wouldn’t have been able to use it.

But he had apparently gone back later and taken out four of her bases. Three of her other sons.

Tommy has four “kids”.

“We should accelerate our return,” Billy says. “This is likely a trap.”

Tommy doesn’t respond for a full five seconds. Which, for Tommy Oliver The Power Ranger, is… bad.

(Tommy Oliver the person has been a mess under the surface since Billy met him, of course. Which is the worrying part.)

“Y-Yeah,” he says. “I need to call Andros and Hayley, can you call—”

“Lightspeed, the Silver Guardians, and Jason,” Billy replies. Tommy nods.

“Y-yeah,” he says. Billy grips his clenched fist a little tighter. Tommy blinks and looks at him eyes betraying how offput he is.

“Things will work out,” Billy says. “They always do.”

Tommy nods.

“Right,” he laughs. “Course they will. I trust my kids. I was just hoping to keep them out of intergalactic struggles for a bit.”

“Your team is exceptional,” Billy reminds him. “Despite their rough start.”

Tommy nods. That’s all he needs to fully revert to Ranger mode. It’s impressive as it is terrifying.

“They’re good Rangers,” he says. “No: calls.”

  
  
  


Luckily, Mesagog only takes advantage of the situation by growing Zi-End after they defeat her. The kids have no idea how much danger they could have been in, just ask a bit more about who she was and fawn over the Rangers who’d come (Jason, Rocky, Wes, Eric, and Dana had made it, and then Joel and Carter to help with the occupants of the ship.)

Tommy pretends to be fine with it, as always, because it’s how he protects them.

Billy sees through him in five seconds when everyone leaves.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Tommy blinks.

“Are you?”

(No. Never. He’s mostly over it.)

He laughs.

“I’m glad you’re here, at least,” he admits. Billy smiles.

“Then I will remain, for now,” he says.

Tommy returns the smile.

“Thank you.”

They can deal with the rest of the aftermath in the morning.

…oh fuck, tomorrow is a school day.

“You think Randall will let you sub my classes, tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
